Meant to Be?
by palmettobabe1488
Summary: It's Ruthie's wedding day. She is marrying a guy she met in college. Before the wedding, her siblings causually bring up her first love, Martin Brewer. During the wedding Ruthie gets a surprise visit and has to make a HUGE decision.
1. Chapter 1

Marthie Fanfiction:

Ruthie just graduated college. She is a nurse at a private practice run by none other than Dr. Matt Camden and Dr. Sarah Glass-Camden.

Matt and Sarah are still married with 3 kids.

Twin Boys: Dalton Camden

Russell Camden

A Little Girl:Megan Camden

Lucy and Kevin are still married with 5 kids and Lucy is pregnant with number 6.

Savannah Kinkirk

Twin Boys: Thomas Kinkirk

Jordan Kinkirk

A Girl: Carissa Kinkirk

A Boy: Brad Kinkirk

Mary and Carlos are still married with 4 kids.

A Boy: Charlie

Twin Girls: Morgan

Hannah

A Boy:Anthony

Simon and Sandy are married with 3 kids.

A Boy: Aaron

A Boy: Logan

A Girl: Caroline

Ruthie is engaged to a guy named Travis, who she met in college.

Sam and David are sophomores in high school.

Chapter One:

Ruthie:

This was it! My big day! I guess this should have been the happiest day of my life. I, Ruthie Camden, was finally getting married! I mean everything was perfect. I was getting married in my dad's church by my dad. I was marrying Travis, a guy I met in college who I was very in love with. Lucy was my maid of honor. Mary, Sarah, Sandy, and Julie (Travis's sister) were my bridesmaids. Simon was going to walk me down the aisle and was my best man. Matt, Carlos, Sam and David were my groomsmen. It was everything I could ask for, but still I had a gut feeling something wasn't right.

I was sitting in the bride's room while the hair dresser was putting the final touches on my hair. It was exactly 1 hour until I would be walking down the aisle and I was trying to figure out why I was feeling so weird about my wedding day! Just then my mom and Lucy walked in. Instantly my mom's mouth dropped and her eyes filled up with tears at the sight of my hair. She couldn't believe how fast I grew up and that her little baby girl was getting married. But Luce, being the person she is knew something was wrong right off.

"Hey Ruthie are you okay?" Lucy asked me.

"Yeah I am fine. I'm a little nervous…I think" I said as I gave her an unsure look.

Obviously that was not the answer she was looking for. After the hairdresser finished my hair, Lucy kindly asked her and my mom to step out the room for a few minutes so she could "have a word" with me.

"Come on Ruthie! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong Luce. I'm just a little nervous. I have those questions all brides have before their wedding."

"Like what?"

"You know Luce, you were before me. The questions like 'am I ready to be married, is he really going to love my whole life… (after a long pause)…am I marrying the right guy."

You see, during high school, well actually it was a little before high school I met this guy named Martin Brewer. His dad was in the military and his mom unfortunately died a few years before. Martin moved in with our family when his dad was sent over to Iraq. Quickly, Martin and I became best friends. He was like a brother to me…so I thought. Well, the summer before he senior year, Martin went to go visit Simon at his school. Martin met Sandy (who is now Simon's wife) and they had a "one night fling". Martin got Sandy pregnant. When I found out about the pregnancy it was then I realized I was in love and had just had my heart broken by my best friend, my soul mate, the one I was suppose to spend the rest of my life with, Martin Brewer.

**Ok guys this is my first Fanfiction. Comments, hints, suggestions, anything are accepted! I hope you enjoy. I know this chapter is short. The next ones will be a little longer! 2nd chapter will be up probably tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Martin:

I was sitting in my bedroom in Glen Oak home throwing a baseball up in the air, and thinking. I got an invitation to Ruthie Camden's wedding a month or so back and I was debating on whether to go or not. I knew Ruthie still had not forgiven me for what I did back in high school, even though she said she has. Things got worse when I decided to go play baseball instead of staying in Glen Oak and going to college after I found out Sandy's baby, Aaron, wasn't mine after all. Turns out it was Simon's. I guess I never knew I had so many feelings for Ruthie Camden until the time I needed her the most and she wasn't there. She was the one person who knew everything about me. We spent late night's talking in her room and no one stopped us. She was always at my baseball games and I knew she wasn't there just to watch baseball. Today the love of my life, Ruthie Camden, was going to walk down the aisle with someone besides me and it kills me to think about it. I haven't seen Ruthie since I left Glen Oak. She went to college in another part of the state and of course I had my baseball. So it's been 5 years. I have dated a few girls since I left Glen Oak but none of them has made me feel the way Ruthie has. I love Ruthie! I can't let her marry this loser. That's it! I'm stopping the wedding.

Meanwhile at the church…

"Ruthie, you can't mean Martin…"

"Yes Luce. Martin. I mean when I was in high school I always thoughtI would marry Martin. He is the one who had my heart the longest."

"I know Ruthie. But you are in love with Travis now…right?"

I nodded saying "I guess…wait... yes! I'm in love with Travis! I haven't seen Martin in 5 years. Of course I can't still be in love with Martin Brewer! Come on Luce, help me get my dress on, I'm getting married in 30 minutes to Travis Matthews!"

Lucy looked confused for a moment and then said "Ok little sister! Let go get you married!"

In the meantime my mom walked in

"How's my little bride doing?" she said.

"I'm doing great mom! I'm so excited! In 30 minutes I'm going to be Mrs. Travis Matthews! Can you believe it Mom?"

"I know baby."

"Hey mom can you go get Mary, Sarah, Sandy, Julie, and Savannah. (Savannah was the flower girl) I want to give them something."

"Sure sweetie."

While Annie went to go find the bridesmaids and the flower girl, Ruthie surprise Lucy with a beautiful sterling silver necklace that she wanted Lucy to wear during the wedding. Engraved on the back was LCK (Lucy Camden Kinkirk). Ruthie had also gotten ones just like it for the rest of the girls and a symbol of her appreciation for being in her wedding. By the end of the giving out of the necklaces, it was time for the wedding to start.

Eric walks in and smiles at the sight of his youngest daughter getting married!

"Alright ladies" he said "Show time"

Eric and Annie gave their daughter a huge hug and left the room followed by the rest of the wedding party. As Ruthie left the bride's room, just moments later, she was greeted outside of the door by her older brother Simon. He had a huge smile on his face and said

"Ruthie! Man you look amazing! You and Travis are going to be so happy together."

"Thanks Simon! I love you!"

"I love you too Ruthie! You know I wouldn't let you marry just any guy! There are only two people in this entire world I would let you marry. Travis and…well never mind…let's go."

"Wait! Simon! Who?" I really wanted to know who he was talking about.

Meanwhile back at Martin's house.

I was just finishing putting on cologne and walking out the house. I grabbed my keys and the rose I had picked up earlier today just in case I did decide to go stop Ruthie's wedding. Wait a second! What am I going to say to her! I can't just walk in there after 5 years, stop her wedding and not have a good enough reason. Ok I got one. I'll say "Ruthie, I'm sorry I've been such a jerk! I love you! I always have! I was always too afraid to show my feelings towards you! You were younger than me an dit scared me to think that I, Martin Brewer, could be in love with you, Ruthie Camden at such a young age. I mean we were still in high school. You were my best friend back then. I hate myself for leaving the one sure think I had back in Glen Oak. I know I broke your heart and I regret it more than anything in the world! I know it's been 5 years but I love you Ruthie Camden! Please don't marry him! I know deep down in my heart you are the one for me!" That'll work!...I hope! And I left to go to the church.

"Simon WHO?"

"Ruthie! Come on! He was the only other guy who has had your heart! **Everyone** including his dad thought you two would eventually end up together. But now you are marrying Travis (looking at his watch)…in 2 minutes."

"Simon you can't mean…"

"Yes Martin Brewer. Honestly Ruthie, even though you are marrying Travis, I still to this minute think Martin is still your soul mate."

"Really?" I quietly said.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter now. You are marrying Travis...(looking at his watch) in 2 mintues, now let's go!"

The music started playing as soon as we hit the doors. Before I knew it, I was walking down the aisle with a million questions running through my head. I glanced up and everyone was smiling at me. Travis, my dad, Lucy…everyone. I shot Lucy this "I'm not sure about this" look, and she just smiled and nodded. We got down to the front of the church and Simon gave me away to a smiling Travis. I weakly smiled back. I kept thinking to myself 'Come on Ruthie! Marry him! Forget what Simon says. You love Travis now! You haven't seen Martin Brewer in 5 years! There is no possible way you can still be in love with him and vice versa.' We were getting to the part of the wedding ceremony where we were exchanging our wedding vows. Travis had just finished his and I was starting mine when we heard a door slam. Everyone turned around to see the one, the only Martin Brewer! My heart started to race.

"Ruthie? Who is this guy?" Travis asked me

Before I could answer Martin replied

"I'm Martin Brewer. Ruthie's first and ONLY love. Ruthie please listen to me. I have rehearsed this in my head the last half hour (ok 15 minutes)" and just as he rehearsed he said Ruthie, "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk! I love you! I always have! I was always too afraid to show my feelings towards you! You were younger than me and it scared me to think that I, Martin Brewer, could be in love with you, Ruthie Camden at such a young age. I mean we were still in high school. You were my best friend back then. You were always there for me no matter what! I hate myself for leaving the one sure think I had back in Glen Oak. Ruthie listen I know I broke your heart with the pregnancy but I don't regret what I did, but I do regret breaking your heart more than anything in the world! I know it's been 5 years but I love you Ruthie Camden! Please don't marry him! I know deep down in my heart you are the one for me"

My eyes filled up with tears. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I had a million things to say to him rushed through my head. Finally, I look up at Martin and then to Travis and back to Martin and I said…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Martin

I just stood there. There was nothing more I could say. I watched the love of my life struggling with words having to make a huge decision. "What have I done?" I thought to myself. "Good Job Brewer you screwed up big! Now she is going to hate you more." Finally she looked at me and I could see the tears running down her cheeks. Tears I had caused, again, and there was nothing I could do to stop them, I couldn't even wipe them away. She looked up at me then turned to Travis then back to me. She finally said

"Martin, that was really sweet, but it's been 5 years, 5 YEARS Martin. You can't just walk in here and expect me to drop everything and run back to you and…"

I cut her off. I wasn't going to leave this church until I got what I came for.

"Ruthie please just give me a cha…"

"Martin, you didn't let me finish what I was saying."

"Sorry"

She nodded at me and said,

"Everyone, Travis, I need some time to think about this. Thanks for coming out. Travis, I love you and you know that, I just hope you love me enough to understand." With that she turned to walk away but stopped, turned to me and said, "Oh Martin it was nice seeing you again but don't you think you are maybe 5 years too late." After that she turned around and left the sanctuary.

The sanctuary had been silent since the moment I walked in and continued to stay that way. Everyone was waiting to see what was going to happen next. To be perfectly honest so was I. I fell to my knees and my heart dropped at the sight of Ruthie walking out. Lucy ran after her. When I wasn't around Lucy was always there for Ruthie. Finally, cute little Savannah broke the silence,

"Grandma, does this mean we're not going to have a wedding?"

Annie looked up at me gave me a smile and then said to Savannah.

"Not right now sweetie but we will have a wedding soon! And I promise you will still be the cutest flower girl I'll ever see."

I glanced up from Annie and Savannah to see Travis walking towards me followed by Simon, Matt, Sam, David, and Kevin. I stood up not knowing what do expect. Travis looked at me and said,

"Thanks Man! You ruined the best day of my life. I hope you are happy." And he walked out of the church.

Ruthie

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I was happy, yet I was sad. I was glad to see Martin again but I was pissed that he ruined my wedding. I ran off where I thought no one would find me. But I was wrong. Lucy knew exactly where to find me. She saw my tear stained cheeks and knew I was hurting big time.

"Ruthie, tell me what you are think right now."

"I don't know what I am thinking, Luce. I guess I knew this would happen if I ever saw Martin again, but I didn't expect it to be on my wedding day. Lucy I don't want to have to choose between them. I have feelings for both of them. I don't know what to do." By now I was sobbing. I couldn't believe I would be this upset and this torn by two guys.

"I know. You don't have to choose right now. Take your time and think about it. This is the guy you are marrying and going to spend the rest of your life with, Ruthie. You want to make the right decision."

"Thanks Luce. I love you so much. You are always there for me no matter what. Ok I don't know why I am doing this but I'm going to go talk to Martin. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Lucy smiled at me. "Ok if that is what you really want to do, go ahead. I'll tell mom and dad. Give me a call in a little while."

"Ok bye Luce."

I changed clothes into jeans and a tank top. I walked into my dad's office where I found Martin. It looked like he was praying. I just stood there for a few minutes. I couldn't believe after 5 years I am finally seeing him again.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he looked up at me. He had this look of disbelief on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just praying to God. I said please just bring you here to talk to me, and now you are here. I guess God really does answer prayers."

"Well it took God 5 years to answer mine. I waited 5 years for you Martin Brewer, 5 years. It was you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I loved you so much. I thought when you didn't come back you found someone else. It hurt so much to think I would never see you again. You meant so much to me. You were my best friend and you betrayed me. How could you do that to me."

He just sat there, speechless.

"I don't know Ruthie. I'm sorry I messed up big time. Just please give me a second chance. I want to make this up to you. Please let me take you out one night. Please. One night is all I'm asking."

I stood there for a minute not knowing what to say. A big part of me wanted to but then another part said no what about Travis.

"Ok Martin. One night. Make it special."

**Ok! There's Chapter 3! Thanks for the great reviews! The next chapter probably won't be up until Wednesday or Thursday. I hope you enjoy this. Keep the reviews coming. Any suggestions for the next chapters are always welcome.**


	4. Author's Note

**Just to let you know I have the first half of the new chapter started. I'll probably finish tonight after work and then have it up sometime tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ruthie

Martin finally looked like the Martin I remembered back in high school, when I agreed for him to take me out one night. He was so happy and couldn't stop smiling. We agreed that this wasn't a date, it was a time to catch up on some things and talk, but I knew Martin was going to make it more. I knew he was going to try to win my heart back. We decided on Friday night. He was going to pick me up at my parent's house at 7:00. After I left the church, I decided to g to Travis's apartment. I figured he would be pretty bummed about today. I pulled up and I saw an unfamiliar car parked outside of his apartment. I figured the couple above him had company or something. I got out of my car and found the key to his apartment. I opened the door to see Travis making out with some blonde chick. I just stood there in shock. I recognized her from the wedding. She was sitting right behind Travis's parents on the groom's side.

"TRAVIS ALLEN MATTHEWS! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Ruthie, uh, well this is my high school sweetheart Laura.

"Oh really now" I said furiously.

"Yea, she, um, stopped by to make sure I was ok and to make me feel better after **you** left me at **our** wedding to go run off with that loser, Mark."

"It's Martin."

"Whatever. You were probably all over him too. I'm sure it was a happy reunion for the both of you."

"For your information Travis, we had no physical contact what so ever. Not even a hug. I was thinking of you the entire time I was I the room with him (that was a lie), but forget it. I came back to talk to you to see if we can fix things, but I see you are already busy. We are through Travis! I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"Ruthie, please!" he said grabbing my arm.

I jerk back and said "No Travis, Martin and I weren't dating when he broke my heart. This is not even an afternoon after our what should have been wedding and you broke my heart. No I am not going to forgive you. Have fun with Laura. I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together." And I slammed the door. I couldn't believe after a year and a half of dating and 9 months of being engaged, that Travis would cheat on me so quickly. It made me think of what he might have done before. I finally decided to forget about. It's all over now.

I also decided not to tell Martin about me and Travis until after our "get together" Friday night. I wanted to see what he would do when he thought we were still together. The next few days flew by fast. I had gotten most of my stuff out of Travis's apartment and back to my old room in my parent's house. It was weird being back in my old room. I had not been in there for an extended amount of time since I left for college.

Well finally Friday night was here. I showered and got dressed. I wore this really cute black sort of sundress with flip flops and my hair down and curly just the way Martin liked it. I dabbed on some perfume and I was ready to go. At 7:00 on the dot I heard the door-bell ring. David happened to be walking by at the time so he answered the door and let Martin. They were talking when I walked down the stairs. All the sudden Martin stopped and looked up at me, speechless, and his mouth dropped. I smiled and laughed saying

"You don't look half bad either."

He smiled at me and turned to David, who was watching his every move. David still remembers my heart break back in high school. Martin finally said to David,

"Don't worry man; I'll have her home by 11:00."

I laughed and said bye to David. I loved it when my little brothers try to protect me. We walked outside of my house and on a chair on the porch, Martin picked up a bouquet of daisies (my favorite flower). I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks. They're beautiful."

"No problem." He said softly

"So where are we going, and where is your car?"

"My house and my house."

"Martin I'm not…"

"Shh…just walk with me."

"Ok" I said skeptically. He grabbed my hand and walked down the street to his house. The whole time I was walking with him I was like "oh crap Martin is taking me to his house, he is going to make a move on me!" When we got to his house we surprisingly skipped the front door and we went through the side gate to the backyard. On his deck was a beautifully decorated table set with a candlelight dinner.

"Reservations for 2 and the Brewer Café." I giggled. "I love your smile Ruthie Camden."

I blushed saying "Let's eat."

Martin made the best baby back ribs I have ever had in my life, corn on the cob, broccoli, strawberries, and for dessert some New York Style Cheesecake. It was great. The whole time through dinner we talked, catching up and laughing about memories back in high school. Peter, Mac, Vincent, Jack, Zoë, and a bunch of other people were brought up. This was the best night ever. Martin looked at his watch and noticed it was 10:45.

"Well I promised David I would have you home at 11:00 so let's start walking back"

"Don't you want me to help you clean up?"

"No that's ok I got it" When we reached my front door Martin said "We should do this again. I had a blast catching up with you again. You don't know how much I missed you and our late night talks." With that he gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. He turned around and walked down the stairs then looked back and me and softly said "Sweet Dreams."

I replied with "Goodnight Martin." I came inside and told my parents I was home. I walked upstairs and told Sam and David goodnight. I changed into my pajamas and laid in bed. I looked up at the ceiling and thought about tonight. I finally said to myself.

"Get ready Ruthie Camden. You are falling in love all over again with Martin Brewer!"

Ok guys there's chapter 4! I hope you enjoy!

P.S. I love REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Martin:

"Man! This was the best night of my life!" I thought to myself as I walked home from Ruthie's house. "Ruthie is so perfect in everyway. How could I have been so blind and dumb in high school to let her go? Now if only I can get this Travis guy out of the picture, we'll be set!" I decided to call my best friend (besides Ruthie of course) Mac. Mac was a great friend to me and Ruthie back in high school. He had a crush on Ruthie but I kept talking him out of asking her out plenty of times. I guess I really did have some feeling for Ruthie then. Anyways, Mac married a girl I was serious with for a while before the whole Sandy thing happened. Her named was Meredith. They have been married almost 2 years and have a little girl named Allie. She is so adorable! When I got home I picked up my cell phone off the counter and dialed Mac's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Meredith! It's Martin. Is Mac around?"

"Yea, he is on the couch watching the baseball game, let me go get him… is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine. I just need to talk to him about some "guy stuff"."

"Oh ok…hang on…MAACCC! Phone!"

"Got it…hello?"

"Hey man, it's Martin."

"Hey Brewer! What's happening?"

"Nothing really, just calling to see how you are doing."

"Yea right, you don't call someone after 11:00 on a Friday night to 'see how they are doing'. Who's the girl?"

"Man you know me too well! Do you remember Ruthie?"

"Camden? Your high school crush?"

"Yea…how did you know about that?"

"Common sense man. Ya'll were like the high school couple who wasn't together!"

"Really? That's what we were classified as?"

"Yep! So what about Ruthie? Is she okay?"

"Yea she is great actually! We actually had a date…well a "catching up" time at my house tonight. I made dinner for her and we talked for hours."

"Sounds nice! So what did you call me to ask me?"

"Well, last Saturday Ruthie was supposed to get married!"

"WHAAT? Little Ruthie Camd... wait you said suppose what do you mean by suppose? What did you do Brewer?"

"I walked into the church during the exchanging of vows and professed my love for her."

"Oh nice"

"Yea, so she left the church saying she needed time to think things over."

"So how did you get her to agree to have dinner with you?"

"Well, I asked her and she said yes!"

"That was easy enough."

"Yupp!"

"So…did you make a move on her?"

"No man... not like you are thinking but I walked her home gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead."

"Smooth Move!"

"Anyways, how do you think I can get rid of the fiancé?"

"Well I would just give it time. I know Ruthie. She will eventually come to her senses and will be yours."

"Thanks Man! How's Allie?"

"She's good. She is starting to walk!"

"That's great! I can't wait to see her again! Tell her Uncle Martin said hey!"

"Ok, I will!"

"Well I am going to go. I have to clean off the deck and stuff. We should get together sometime."

"Yea we should! I'll see you later man!

"Alright bye!"

After I got off the phone with Mac, I cleaned up the kitchen and the deck and then got in the shower. After the shower, I crawled into bed and stared and the ceiling thinking about tonight. Finally I mumbled to myself,

"Get ready Brewer, you are falling in love all over again with Ruthie Camden!"

Ok! There is 5! I hope you enjoy. Ok for a future chapter I need suggestions for bands. Martin is going to take Ruthie to a concert. Give me suggestions!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ruthie:

It had been a week since Martin and I had our "get together". We have hung out everyday since. On Saturday, Martin took me out to lunch to a sandwich shop on the promenade and then shopping where I bought some new jeans, a new skirt, and a few new shirts. Then on Sunday, Martin decided to get up and go to church with us. Travis was there and sat in the back away from my family. I noticed he was watching me and Martin like a hawk. We left church and came back to my house for lunch. Mom made pot roast for dinner. (Martin's favorite.) After dinner, Martin and I excused ourselves, took our dishes to the kitchen, and then went up to my room to watch a movie. We decided to watch my favorite movie ever, The Notebook. I hadn't seen that movie in years. We laid on my bed and watched it. I felt so comfortable and safe in Martin's arms. During the movie, I kept catching Martin staring at me. Finally after about the tenth time of catching him staring at me I said,

"I know what you want!"

"Oh really." He said

"Mhmmm" and I kissed him. Nothing big or anything, just a kiss. He just smiled. After the movie, Martin looked at me and said,

"Ruthie, listen…we need to talk."

I was really scared. I couldn't think of what he could possibly want to talk about.

"Ok Martin," I said. "Let's talk."

"Now be honest with me, Ruthie. What is going on with you and Travis? I mean you are always with me, now don't get me wrong, I love it, but Travis was at church this morning and you didn't talk to him. What's going on?"

"Well, Travis and I broke up."

"WHEN?" He said looking confused "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was last Saturday on our wedding day. I caught him making out with his high school sweetheart, Laura, on his couch. He said she came by to check on him after I left him to go see you. I didn't want to tell you when it happened because I wanted to see what you were going to do if you thought I was still with Travis. I'm sorry I lied Martin, I'm sorr…"

I was cut off by a passionate kiss from Martin. I could feel his affection in the kiss. I have never been kissed this way before. Martin ended the kiss, looked deeply and said softly,

"Good, now you are all mine."

I replied back to him whispering "Forever" and kissed him again.

On Monday, Martin cooked me dinner again. This time he grilled some hamburgers. Tuesday, we went to the movies and then for some ice cream. Wednesday, we ate dinner at my house with my family and then walked to the park. Last night we went to Savannah's dance recital and then went out with Kevin, Lucy, and Savannah to the pool hall, while mom and dad took Thomas, Jordan, Carissa, and Bradley home. So now's it Friday afternoon, mom, dad, Sam, David and I are watching Savannah, Thomas, Jordan, Carissa, Bradley, Aaron, Logan and Caroline for Kevin, Lucy, Simon and Sandy. Kevin and Lucy went to the doctors to fin out the sex of their new and suppose to be last baby. Simon and Sandy went along because they think Sandy might be pregnant again. We played in the backyard a lot. At lunchtime, we fed the kids (those who could eat) grilled cheese sandwiches and apple slices, and for dessert a chocolate chip cookie. After lunch, we had to put Thomas in timeout because he pushed Carissa down. After we put the kids down for a nap, the parents came home. (Exciting day huh?) Lucy and Kevin are going to have another girl and Simon and Sandy were pregnant! She is a month and a half along. During all the happiness and such, the doorbell rings. I guess I was the only one to hear it because I was the only one to get up to go answer it. Surprisingly, there was no one there, just a dozen roses with a note that says,

"_Dear Ruthie, _

_Tonight is going to be the most amazing night of your life. I'll pick you up at 8._

_I Love You!_

_Love Always,_

_Martin_

Just like Martin said, he picked me up at 8. I told my parents good-night and not to wait up for me. Martin grabbed my hand, and we walked to his car. Finally I said,

"Hey where are we going?"

He said "Don't worry about it, just sit back, and enjoy the ride."

When I sat down in his car, the first thing I noticed was the song Have I Told You Lately That I Love You was playing. I just smiled. I noticed after about 15 minutes of driving, we were heading out of Glen Oak to a larger city called Simmonsville. Finally I asked Martin again.

"Could you please tell me where we are going?"

All he would say was

"Don't worry Ruthie, we are almost there."

I was actually starting to get a little ticked off, but I knew that I was over-reacting. Finally, we stopped and parked at a fire station.

"Why are we at a fire station?"

"We're not staying here…now we have to walk."

"Oh..." I said looking over at a smiling Martin.

After a few minutes of walking, I could hear music. I looked ahead of me and in a little park across the street I saw some guys playing string instruments.

"Romantic picnic for 2" Martin said

We sat down at a beautifully decorated table. Then Martin said

"Oh waiter…"

"Waiter?" I said just before Mac popped out behind a tree.

"MAC!" I screamed.

"Ruthie Camden!" he said "Man I shouldn't have listened to Martin in high school and dated you anyways! Man you are smokin' tonight!"

"Thanks Mac."

"Hey Mac!" Martin said, "That's my girl you are talking about…back off!"

"Alright, Alright don't get jealous! I'm happily married and have a little girl, its ok man!"

"What? You are married?" I said.

"Yeah, I married Meredith almost 2 years ago and we have a daughter, Allie. Anyways enough about me, it's your dinner. On the menu tonight is Chicken Alfredo, but I will start you off with some water."

"Thank you" Martin and I said at the same time.

When Mac left to go get our food I just looked at Martin. There was something I had to talk to him about that had been on my mind all day. Finally I said

"Martin, you are amazing and I Love You, you know that right."

"Yeah...Ruthie, what's wrong?"

"Before you give me anymore surprises or an amazing night, there is something I need to tell you."

"Ok…what is it?"

I looked at him. I could feel my eyes fill up with tears and roll down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I just need a minute." I got up from the table and ran towards the swings. Martin ran behind me. He stopped me, pulled me into a hug. He said softly,

"Ruthie, come on, you know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

I looked up at him with my tear-stained cheeks and my eyes filled with more tears. I knew what I was about to say was going to crush him. Finally I just said it,

"Martin…I think…I think…I'm pregnant with Travis's baby."

I could feel his body loosen as he let go of me. He just stood there looking at me, speechless. Just then I realized I had broken his heart the way he had broken mine 7 years ago. I ran away from him but this time I looked back and saw I was alone.

**OK! I love this chapter! It's definitely my favorite! Ok I still need suggestions of bands. The concert is coming up soon! Please review and let me know what you think! The reviews have been decreasing a lot! Show me some love! New chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok…I know a lot of people didn't really like the last chapter and I apologize. I hope this makes up for it! Thanks Sunkissedcutie for the band suggestions! I need more suggestions! I hope ya'll like this one better!**

Chapter 7

Martin

I knew something was wrong! I hadn't seen Ruthie this upset in a long time. She ran away from the table in tears, and I followed shortly behind her. I stopped her, pulled her into a tight hug and said,

"Come on Ruthie, you can tell me anything, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me with her big beautiful brown eyes filled with tears and said,

"Martin, I think I'm pregnant with Travis's baby."

Those words kept replaying in my head as my grip loosened and Ruthie ran away from me. I was too in shock to follow her this time. I dropped to my knees and sobbed in my hands. I looked up at the dark sky and said,

"Why God? Why? I was so close to having the woman of my dreams! Why does this have to happen now?"

I looked down from the sky to see Mac walking towards me. It was like a whole new Mac, he was all serious. I didn't even try to hide how hurt and heart broken I was. He put his hand on my shoulder and said,

"Hey man, you okay?"

"Not really, but I'll be fine. Is Ruthie ok?"

"Yea, she's upset, but fine."

"Oh ok"

"Yea, um, Ruthie asked me to take her home. She said she wants to be alone and she will call you."

"Well I'm going to tell her goodnight first."

"Wait Martin," he said "Just give her some space. She'll call you."

I haven't heard Mac call me Martin in forever, so I knew this was serious.

"Ok, but tell her know matter what happens, I love her and nothing can change that."

"Ok man, I'll let her know."

"Bye." I said softly.

He turned around to walk off, but turned back to me and said,

"Hey. Are you going to be ok? I mean, I can come back and get you if you can't drive."

"No, I'm fine. Just make sure Ruthie gets home safely."

"Alright man, call me when you get home."

And with that, Mac left.

Both Martin and Ruthie were awake the whole night thinking of what Ruthie had said. Martin and Ruthie both prayed numerous times that Ruthie wasn't pregnant. Martin decided that in the morning he was going to go over to the Camden's house and tell Ruthie that no matter what happens, he was going to stand beside her and help her get through this. Across the street, Ruthie was looking at the same dark sky Martin was looking at and decided that in the morning she was going to call Lucy and ask her to go with her to doctors to find out if she was pregnant or not.

Ruthie:

I was up all night thinking about how much I hurt Martin last night. I felt so bad. I only want to have his children, no one else's! I am going to call Lucy and see if she'll go to the doctor's with me, if not I'll go by my self. I dialed Lucy's number around 7:00.

"Hello, Kinkirk residence!"

"Hey Savannah, it's Aunt Ruthie, is your mom busy?"

"Yea, me, Thomas, and Jordan are getting ready for school and mommy is getting Carissa ready for Daycare."

"Oh ok, well go tell your mommy Aunt Ruthie is on the phone and it's kind of important."

"Ok"

I stood there waiting for a couple of minutes until Lucy answered the phone.

"Ruthie, is everything okay?"

"Sorta, hey Luce, I need you to do me a favor."

"Yea sure, anything."

"Ok well I am going to ride with you to take the kids to school. I'll tell you in the car."

"Ok, we'll pick you in 20 minutes."

"Thanks Luce."

"No problem."

I took a 2 minute shower and then put on a t-shirt and jeans, and then pulled my hair up. I didn't bother with make up because I didn't care what I looked like, I was too nervous to care. When I got to Lucy's car she said,

"Man! You look rough!"

"Thanks." I replied giving her a bite-me look.

The whole car ride to the school and daycare was quiet. When Lucy came back from taking Carissa inside, I looked at her a busted into tears.

"Lucy. I think I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, and if I am it's Travis's and I don't want anything to do with Travis! I love Martin now! I told Martin last night I might be pregnant and…Luce I hurt him big time."

"Ruthie calm down! Everything is going to be ok! I promise! Let's go to the doctor and get you checked out. If you are I'm sure Martin will…"

"If I am, I'm not going to keep it."

"Ruthie you are totally against abortion and you know it."

"Yea that was before this is happening!"

"That's no excuse! Let's go to the doctor and find out if you are pregnant."

Lucy took me to her doctor, Dr. Smith. She was a very nice lady. She asked me a bunch of questions and asked me why I thought I was pregnant.

"Well," I said "I have been eating more, mood swings, I woke up throwing up yesterday."

Dr. Smith said "Well let's take a test."

An hour had past after I took the test, then Dr. Smith's nurse called me back. I made Lucy come with me. We sat in the examination room for about 5 minutes then Dr. Smith walked in.

"Ms. Camden. The test results are back and you…"

I was saying over and over again please be negative, please be negative.

"You are not pregnant."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"I screamed.

"I'm positive." She said.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem, and Mrs. Kinkirk, I'll be seeing you in a few weeks for your check-up since you _are_ pregnant."

We left the doctor's office. I was so happy. Lucy took me home and I found a note on the counter. It was from Martin. It said:

**Ruthie,**

**I'm sorry about last night. I feel so bad for letting you run off. I should have followed you. No matter what I'm going to stand by you! I love you with my whole heart. Call me as soon as you can!**

**Love,**

**Martin**

I finished reading the note, and called Martin.

"Hello?"

"Hey." I said softly

"Ruthie?"

"Yea it's me. We need to talk. Can I come over?'

"Yea of course! Please come over."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok"

We hung up and I went upstairs to freshen up then I walked over to Martin's house. I rang his doorbell. When he answered I said

"I'm sorry" and pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

"I'm glad to see you too!" he said smiling.

"Martin, I went to the doctor's this morning and…'

"and what Ruthie?"

"I'm not pregnant!"

I have never seen Martin smile so big. He picked me off the ground and swung me around. He put me down, looked deeply into my eyes and I looked deep into his. I could see tears filling his eyes as he said to me,

"Ruthie Camden, I love you so much!"

**I hope this one was better. Please guys I need more suggestions on bands for a concert! In _2_ chapters Martin is taking Ruthie to a concert! Please review guys! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been really busy! I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 8

Martin

At that moment, I couldn't help but tell Ruthie how I felt. I plain out told her, with tears in my eyes, that I loved her. I had told Ruthie plenty of times before that I loved her, but this time, I felt something special. I knew it was for real, I meant it with every piece of my heart. I knew, from that moment I wanted, and was going to spend the rest of my life with Ruthie Camden by my side. This time when Ruthie Camden walks down the aisle, it's going to be me at end with her dad smiling. I took a deep breath, and glanced over at a picture of me and Ruthie 7 years ago at the beach. I couldn't help but smile. We took this picture the summer before Sandy got pregnant, the last summer Ruthie and I spent together. I thought of all the good times we had together that summer. She came everyday with me to the batting cages to watch me play. We went to the movies every week. And of course the beach was the best. We would walk down the beach every night we were there and just talked. It was the most relaxing week I had that summer. We lay in the sand and watched the stars for hours one night. How could I have been so blind? I should have known Ruthie was the one for me. Then I thought how did I go 7 years with seeing Ruthie's gorgeous smile? How in the world did I go on without this amazing woman in my life? Well Ruthie and I were getting ready to spend a week apart. Ruthie and Annie are flying to Buffalo in the morning for a week to see Mary, Carlos, and the kids their last week of summer vacation before the kids went back to school. This was going to be the longest time Ruthie and I have been apart since we came back in each other's lives. I came to the conclusion while she was gone; I was going to plan the perfect proposal that will knock Ruthie off her feet. Ruthie leaves tomorrow morning so I decided to take her out to eat. I called her up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Sweetie, it's me." I replied.

"Hey Martin! How's it going?" She responded.

"I'm good. Whatcha up to?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much. I'm just finishing up my packing for tomorrow. Nothing too exciting." She said.

"Oh ok" I said with a chuckle. "How about I take you out to dinner tonight." I said.

"Sounds good!" She exclaimed.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00." I said.

"Alright I'll see you then!" She replied.

"Ok, bye Ruthie" I said softly.

"Bye Martin" She replied.

I got off the phone with Ruthie and went and made reservations at Red Lobster for 7:30. I decided to walk down to the local florist and get Ruthie a bouquet of daisies. I knew how much she loved daisies. After I left the florist I decided to stop by the jeweler to look at engagement rings. After about an hour and a half of shopping at different jewelry shops, I finally decided which ring I was going to give Ruthie, and it wasn't from a jewelry store. I left the store and went home to get ready for dinner. I went home and showered then got dressed. I decided to wear a baby blue and white plaid shirt with khaki pants. I put on the cologne Ruthie bought me, and then I headed out the door to the Camden's house. I left a little early for her house so I could talk with Ruthie's dad about my intentions of proposing. When I got to her house, I knocked on the door. Annie answered.

"Hello Martin. I don't think Ruthie's ready yet. Let me call up for her." She said.

"No Annie that's ok. I'm a little early cause I need to talk to Eric for a minute. Is he around?" I asked.

"Um yea, he's in his office, go right ahead." She said.

"Thanks Annie." I replied.

I left kitchen after I grabbed one of Annie's homemade chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. I walked down the hall way to Eric's office. Even though the door was open, I knocked.

"Reverend Camden?" I asked.

"Why hey Martin. You are a little early aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes Sir. I wanted to talk to you for a minute before Ruthie and I left."

"You know, you are 24, you don't need my permission to take Ruthie out anymore." He said joking around.

"Thanks Eric." I said chuckling. "But there is something bigger I want to talk to you about."

"Yes Martin?"

"Well Eric. I was thinking. I know this is fast. I mean Ruthie and I have only been together for a few weeks, but I love her. I love her more than anything. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, I want to marry Ruthie." I said. Eric gave me this weird look. "Eric, are you ok?"

"Yea Martin, I'm fine. I'm so glad you finally decided to propose. I mean we, Annie and I, have been waiting 7 years for you to marry our daughter."

"What?" I said confusedly.

"Well Martin, everyone, Annie and I, your dad, all of the other kids, knew from day one, you and Ruthie would end up together eventually. After Sandy's pregnancy, we knew ya'll were going to have to go through some obstacles. Most of the kids lost hope in ya'll after you left to pursue your baseball career but Annie and I didn't give up. We even knew the relationship Ruthie had with Travis wouldn't work. That's why we didn't put a lot into the wedding. We knew you would come through, and you did. We knew you and Ruthie were destined to be together."

"Wow!" I said in shock.

"Martin, you have our blessing. If you need our help for the wedding let us know."

"Thanks Eric, I mean, dad." I said smiling.

"No problem, son." He said.

"Well, I am going to go upstairs and see if Ruthie is ready. It's almost 7."

"Ok Martin, ya'll have fun."

"We will sir."

I left Reverend Camden's office beaming! I have never felt so good in my life. I walked upstairs and said hey to Sam and David who were playing video games in their rooms. Then I walked upstairs to Ruthie's room. I walked in and saw Ruthie putting the finishing touches on her hair. She looks beautiful, I thought. She was wearing a mini jeans skirt with a yellow halter top. Her hair was down and curly, just the way I liked it. She glanced over and saw me just as she spray some of her vanilla perfume. I smiled.

"Hey beautiful!" I said

"Hey yourself." She said. "You are early."

"Yeah I know, I had to talk to your dad about something."

"Oh ok." She said.

She gave me this look that I couldn't resist. I walked towards her and gave her a kiss. She ran her fingers through my hair and made the kiss deeper. We fell back on her bed. She looked deeply into my eyes as smiled at her. She smiled back at me and we made out on her bed. I pulled up her yellow shirt and rubbed my hands all over her tan back, side, and stomach. She started to unbutton my shirt.

"Martin, I love you!"

"I love you too baby."

We continued making out and Ruthie continued taking off my shirt. As much as I was enjoying this, I knew we were moving too fast.

"Ruthie, maybe we should stop. We don't want to go too far. Plus, we have reservations for 7:30."

She smiled. "Ok, maybe we can continue after dinner." She paused. "At your place."

"Maybe." I said.

I put my shirt back on and tried to get as many of the wrinkles and such out. Ruthie did the same, also taking a minute to fix her hair and make up.

"You look beautiful." I said.

"Don't get me started again, Martin." She replied.

I smiled. I grabbed her hand and we handed down to the kitchen to tell her parents bye. We walked in and her parents and Sam and David were eating dinner.

"Bye guys. I'm leaving. Don't wait up."

"Bye Sweetie." Eric said.

"Be safe and have fun." Annie followed.

We walked out the kitchen door. I stopped for a second to shut it. Then I gave Ruthie a light kiss on the lips. She smiled back and we walked to my car. When we got to my car, Ruthie saw the daisies sitting in the passenger seat of my car.

"Oh Martin, they are beautiful. Thanks." She said and then kissed me.

"Beautiful flowers for my beautiful girl." I said.

We headed off to dinner at Red Lobster. We got there 5 minutes early but we still had to wait almost a half hour for a table. Ruthie and I talked about what she was planning on doing with the kids in Buffalo. I haven't met Mary's kids yet. They did not come to Ruthie and Travis's wedding. I told Ruthie that I wanted all of her nieces and nephews in our wedding when we get married someday. She smiled and said

"Thanks Martin. That means a lot. Travis wouldn't let me have all of them in the wedding. I had to beg him to let Savannah be the flower girl."

"That's one more reason I'm glad he is out of your life now Ruthie."

"**Brewer, Table for 2." The hostess said.**

We stood up and walked to our table. We stayed at Red Lobster for an hour and a half just enjoying each other's presence. After a nice long dinner and long conversations we left.

"So do you want to go back to my house and watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure if you want to." She said

"It doesn't matter what we do. I just don't want you to leave yet. I'm not going to see you for a whole week."

"I know. But we can make it. Remember we went 5 years without seeing each other."

Ruthie and I went back to my house and laid on the couch for 2 hours just wrapped up in each other. I couldn't believe I was getting ready to spend a week away from her. We finally said good night around 1:00 cause she had to go home and get some rest before her flight to Buffalo. I was so excited and couldn't wait for her return. The sooner she came back, the sooner I will be with my future Mrs. Brewer.

**The next chapter will be Ruthie and her trip to Buffalo. Then after that it's the proposal. I'll try not to take as long to update! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. Sorry for the wait!

Hey guys! Sorry I have not updated in like ages!! I started school and things have been crazy! Give me until the end of the weekend and I should hopefully have another chapter up!


	11. Chapter 9

**Ok guys! Here's a new chapter FINALLY! Sorry it took so long! I hope you in enjoy! If you have any suggestions or want anything to happen just let me know! I'll see what I can do!! **

It was 6:00, the time I have been dreading! As much fun as I had had last night with Martin, I wish I had come home earlier! I didn't even bother to get into the shower. I mean I was going to be on a plane for hours! Who was I going to impress? I have my man right here in Glen Oak. After lying there about 5 minutes after my alarm went off, I finally got out of bed. I knew if I didn't get up soon, my mom would come upstairs and force me out of bed. I stood up, stretched, and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. After glancing over at a picture of Martin on my side table next to my bed and smiling, I walked to my bathroom and washed my face. I heard my mom call upstairs to me saying breakfast was ready, but I was in no hurry to eat. It was 6:15, way to early to eat. Plus I had to finish packing. We had to be at the airport at 6:50 cause our flight was leaving at 7:15. Just a few moments after I had put on a pair of jeans and an old USC t-shirt, my dad walked in to help take my bags to the car.

"Good morning baby!" He said.

"Hey daddy" I replied giving him a hug.

"Sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, it just wasn't long enough!!" I said.

"What time did you come in last night?"

"Um it was about 1 or so."

"Oh ok. Well your mom has breakfast ready and I think she wants to leave in about 15 minutes."

"Ok dad. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Ok Ruthie, don't be too long."

"Ok"

After my dad left, I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I grabbed my purse and my cell phone off the charger and headed downstairs. Before I left my room I grabbed Martin's house key. I wanted to go over there before I left and tell him bye. When I went downstairs I grabbed a piece of toast off the counter and told my mom I'd meet her in the car in about 5 minutes that I was going across the street to see Martin before I left. I got to Martin's front door and unlocked it as quietly as possible to I wouldn't wake him up. I walked in. To my surprise Martin was sleeping on the couch. I decided not to shut the door just in case it would wake him. I quietly walked over to him and watched him sleep for a minute. Finally I got down my knees and kissed him on the lips. His eyes flew open and he smiled.

"Man I really like this wake up call!! Could you be my alarm clock every morning?" he said

"Maybe one day" I said. He smiled.

"So are you getting ready to leave?"

"Yea I was just coming over here to tell you bye and that I love you!"

"I love you too baby!" and we kissed. "I'm really going to miss you Ruthie"

"I'm going to miss you too Martin. It's only for a week! I'll be back sooner than you think!"

"I hope so!"

"Well I told my mom I'd meet her in the car in 5 minutes so I guess I better go! I'll call you when we get to Mary's tonight"

"Ok baby! I love you!"

"I love you too" I gave him one more kiss and then I left.

Once I got back across the street I saw my mom and dad already in the car. I told her I had to run in and get my purse and my phone and I'd be right out. I walked inside and told Sam and David goodbye and then walked to the car. I got into the car and we pulled out the driveway. Once we got to the airport my dad helped us get our bags out and everything. Once 7:15 came around we were all ready to hop on the plane and fly to Buffalo. My dad gave us each a hug and kiss, and told us to be safe. We got on the plane and that's the last thing I remember until they served us lunch because I went to sleep. We got to Buffalo around 5:00. Mary and the twins were waiting for us when we got there. Morgan and Hannah ran up to us and hugged us as soon as they spotted us.

"GRANDMA!!! RUTHIE!!!" They screamed as they ran across the terminal.

"Hey girls!" We said. It was hard to believe Hannah and Morgan were 6 years old already. Mary finally caught up to them and smiled.

"Hey mom, hey Ruthie! How was the flight?"

"Long" We both said!

"Guess what Grandma!!" Hannah said!

"What?"

"Daddy is fixing us dinner tonight!"

"Oh really! And what is daddy fixing?"

"Steaks!!" said Morgan

"Oh wow! That sounds good!"

"Ok girls" Mary said "Grandma and Ruthie need to get their bags so we can go home! Let's go help them find their bags."

"Ok mommy!" they said.

Morgan grabbed my hand and Hannah grabbed mom's hand and we walk to the belt to find our bags. As we were walking to the belt I saw this guy in sitting down. He was really cute and looked about my age. He kept smiling at me. He looked familiar but I knew I didn't know him. I have never been to Buffalo before. I was grabbing my bags and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Can I help you with that?"

I looked up. I remembered those eyes! Who was this?

"Sure." After a short pause I said "Hey I'm Ruthie Ca…"

"I know who you are. I only dated you for a year and a half."

"Peter?"

"That's me baby!"

"Oh my gosh! Peter! How have you been? I didn't recognize you at all"

"Obviously!" he said with a chuckle "I've been fine, and yourself?"

"I've been good. Do you live here in Buffalo?"

"Yeah I do actually. Well hey I have an idea, let's meet up for dinner one night. We can catch up."

"Oh I'd love that. I'm here for a week. I'll have to check with Mary and Carlos to see what they have planned for us. How about I give you my number and you can call me."

"Sounds good. Ok Ruthie see you soon!"

Right as Peter was walking away I got a phone call from Martin.

"Hey baby. Are you in Buffalo yet?"

"Yeah we are here. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I just ran into my ex-boyfriend Peter! He lives in Buffalo."

"Oh really?"

"Yea he is going to take me out so we can catch up."

"Oh that sounds like fun. Well I was just calling to make sure you got to Buffalo safely! I'll talk to you soon!"

"Ok Martin! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Then we left the airport and head to Mary's house.

**Wow I got a chapter up faster than I expected! I'll try my best to have another one up by this weekend. Once again sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I hope you like it!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Here the new chapter…once again sorry it took so long. I'm out of school for a month now so hopefully it won't take as long to update now!**

We walked to the belt to get our bags and we headed towards Mary's car. After the long flight from Glen Oak, I was tired! We piled up in the car. Mom sat in the front with Mary and I sat in the back with Morgan and Hannah. The girls told me about their school and their teacher Ms. Patrick. They told me about all their friends and how I would get to meet some of them while I was here. In the meantime, mom and Mary were talking about Matt, Lucy and Simon. We found out that Matt, Mary and Simon have been planning this baby shower for Lucy. They planned a baby shower for Lucy called "Pink Paradise" since they were having another girl. After about a 20 minute ride, we got to Mary's house. We pulled into the driveway and parked in the garage. Charlie, who was now 9 almost 10, came running out to great us along with Carlos and Anthony who Carlos was carrying. Anthony just turned 2 last month. I was so glad to see everyone again. I had not seen everyone together in a long time.

"Hey Carlos! How are you?" I said

"Ruthie!! I'm doing fine! How are you?"

"I'm great! Anthony! How are yah buddy?"

"Hey Aunt Ruthie"

"Charlie! Come here man! How yah been?"

"Hey Aunt Ruthie!"

It was so good to be around a big family again! I have missed that lately with all of my brothers and sisters out of the house. I really can't wait for me to get married and have children one day.

"Ok guys! Let's go inside…Steaks are ready!!" Carlos announced!

"YAY!" the girls screamed.

"Charlie, will you please go fix everyone something to drink?" Mary said "And girls why don't you go show grandma and Aunt Ruthie their room?"

"Ok mommy!" they said.

"Thanks girls"

"Grandma, Aunt Ruthie…Come on!!"

"Ok girls we are coming." Mom said.

We walked in the garage door and through the kitchen. The kitchen was beautifully decorated and pretty big just like the one at home. Mary always liked that we had a big kitchen at home in Glen Oak. Right passed the kitchen was the stairs. We went upstairs and the girls took us to our room, the guest room. This is the room Simon and Sandy always sleep in when they come. There is even a crib in the room for them. After we put our bags down, the girls wanted to show us their room. They took us to their "Princess Room." The walls were pink and above Morgan's bed was a painted crown on the wall that said Princess Morgan and then above Hannah's bed was Princess Hannah. They each had a big white bookshelf on their wall and a toy box underneath the window which separated the girls' sides of the room. After the girls showed us their room, Charlie wanted to show us his. Charlie was a big baseball fan, especially the Yankees, so obviously Charlie had a baseball room. His walls were off white and he had a MLB border across the top of his wall. He had autographed baseballs and bats all over his room.

"Hey Charlie, you know my boyfriend is a big baseball fan! He played for the Angels for 2 years. Besides the team you have on the wall, he would love this room!" I said laughing.

After Charlie showed us his room, we went downstairs to the dining room for dinner. There were two tables, one for the grown ups and one for the kids. Even though Anthony usually sat down with Charlie and the girls, he sat up with us so Mary and Carlos could keep an eye on him while we all talked.

"So Ruthie…how have you been since the whole wedding situation?" Mary asked.

"Honestly Mary, I could be better. Travis wasn't the guy I thought he was."

"So did mom tell me correctly…you are finally dating Martin now?"

I blushed, "Yes…and I am so happy! I love him so much!"

"I am glad! We all knew you and Martin would eventually be together, although you did have us all doubt it when you and Travis announced that ya'll were engaged."

"Yeah…"

"So how is Martin? Is he still playing baseball?"

"He's fine. He's not playing baseball right now, he is actually coaching Thomas and Jordan's team in a baseball league they are in! He is loving working with the little kids and has mentioned to me a lot lately of wanting to have kids."

"Well Ruthie do you want kids?"

"Oh yeah! As soon as possible would be nice, but I'm going to wait until I am married!"

"That's good to know" mom said.

"Well Carlos, this steak is delicious!" I said.

"Thanks Ruthie, I'm glad you like it!"

After dinner I help Mary and mom clean up the dishes while Carlos went to go occupy the kids. When we got done Charlie was finishing up his homework, the girls were watching TV with Carlos, and Anthony was asleep in the lazy boy.

"Anthony is exhausted" Mary said "We had some friends over today while Charlie and the girls were at school. They played outside the entire time. I'm going to go put him to bed."

"Ok…well I think I'm going to go call Martin and see how he is doing." I said.

The girls giggled!

I walked upstairs to the guest room. As I walked up the stairs I saw pictures of the children on the wall. I saw how much and how fast they grew up. I really want children now. I got to my room and picked up my phone. I saw I had a missed call so I went to see who is was. I dialed the number back and a male was on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Ruthie Camden, did someone call me?"

"Hey Ruthie, its Peter."

"Oh hi Peter. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. So what are you doing tonight? Do you want to got for a walk in the park? We have A LOT of catching up to do."

"Yeah sure. I'd love to. Let me go shower and get ready. Do you know where Mary's house is?"

"Yeah, I babysit the kids sometimes."

Oh ok well then, pick me up in an hour?"

"Sure thing."

"Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and then went downstairs and told Mary and mom I was going to go hang out with Peter for a while. Then I asked Mary where the towels were and then got in the shower. After I got out of the shower, I ran a straightener through my hair and put some make up on. After I finished in the bathroom, I put on some jeans and an Abercrombie shirt. I went downstairs, grabbed my purse and phone, and then sat in the living room with Carlos and the girls until Peter got there. The doorbell rang at 9:00. Hannah and Morgan ran to the door, and I followed.

"Aunt Ruthie? How do you know Peter?"

"He was my boyfriend a long time ago. We are going to go for a walk. We will be back in a little while ok?."

"Ok!"

"Come on Ruthie."

Peter and I walked around the park for an hour or so talking about how life has been since our freshman year of high school when he moved to New York. I updated him on all the new Camdens and Kinkirks we now have. I told him about my wedding and about Martin. He told me about how his parents are still happily married and have had two more kids since they moved. About 11:00 we got back to Mary's house. We decided we were going to take the girls to a movie over the weekend to see Happy Feet. I walked upstairs and we went to sleep completely forgetting to call Martin.

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW I hope ya'll enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Ruthie: Buffalo, NY; 7:30 am**

I had an early wake up call the next morning. Hannah and Morgan wasted no time waking me up at 7:30 in the morning.

"Aunt Ruthie!!! Wake up!! Mommy says you can take us to school this morning!!!"

"Oh ok girls…I'll be ready in a little while. Go tell your mom I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"Ok" they said.

I got up and went into the bathroom. I brushed my hair, pulled it up in a ponytail and I brushed my teeth. I walked back into my bedroom and put on my USC hoodie and grabbed my cell phone. I noticed I had 10 text messages, all from Martin.

1.) hey sweetie

2.) baby where are you?

3.) R U still with Peter?

4.) Hello?

5.) Ruthie where are you?

6.) I really want to talk to you

7.) Please call me

8.) I really hope you aren't fallin for the peter guy again

9.) ok call me when you can

10.) I love you baby don't forget that.

I felt so bad. I totally forgot to call martin last night when I got home. He is probably worried sick about me.

**Martin: Glen Oak CA; 8:00 am**

How could Ruthie not call me last night? Should I be worried? Nah, I trust her…but then again she was with her ex boyfriend. No! I'm not going to not trust her. Ruthie Camden is my future wife; she is the love of my life. She would never cheat on me. Well I'm not going to worry about it anymore. I have a proposal to plan. I want Ruthie Camden to be my wife as soon as possible. Ruthie comes back Saturday, and this has to be perfect. Lucy would know exactly what to do. So I got into the shower and I walked over to Lucy's house and knocked on the door. Savannah answered.

"Hey Savannah"

"Hey Martin"

"Hey is your mom home? I need to talk to her about Ruthie"

"Yeah she's in the nursery with Carissa and Brad. Come on in"

"Hey Savannah! Who was at the door?" I heard Lucy call.

"It's Martin, mom. He needs to talk to you." Savannah said.

"Oh ok, hey come here and Carissa and Brad Savannah."

"Ok coming…"

"Thanks sweetie"

"uh huh" Savannah said.

"Hey Martin!" Lucy said giving me a hug.

"Hey Luce! How are you?"

"Tired! Having 5 kids and 1 more on the way is crazy!"

"Yeah I bet."

"You want something to drink? Coffee?"

"Yeah sounds good!"

We walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and poured me a cup of coffee. We sat down at the kitchen table and I told Lucy my ideas. We were interrupted a few times by the kids but that was expected. After talking for an hour we came up with the perfect proposal.

"Thanks Luce! I couldn't have done it with out you!"

"No problem; you are pratically my brother Martin! And plus this is my little sister! I'd do anything for her! Now you have some phone calls to make, and so do I!"

"See you later Luce!"

The second I close the door to Lucy's house my cell phone rang and it was Ruthie.

"Hey Sweetie" I said

"Martin! Hey! Sorry about last night. I…"

"Ruthie don't worry about it. It's ok. You were just catching up with an old friend."

"Martin I love you!"

"I love you too baby! Well hey I gotta get a lot done before you get home. So let me run and I will call you later!"

"Ok baby!"

"Bye I love you!"

"I love you too!"

I hung up with Ruthie and went straight to working on the proposal. Before I knew it Saturday was here. Ruthie was home.

**Here is another chapter. I hope you like it! The proposal is next. I am working on the next chapter now! I'm really excited. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 12 THE END!

**Ok guys this is the last chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ruthie:**

Well the week in Buffalo went by fast and it was over before I knew it. I spent most of my time with the twins. They had me going everywhere with them. It didn't bother me at all though. I love all of my nieces and nephews to death. I didn't see Peter much after the night we spent out. We did go to the movies with the girls and then out for hotdogs. After that it was text messages every once and a while. I can't wait to see Martin. I miss him so much. Although, every time I talked to him this week he was acting weird. He told me he loved me more than usual. I don't know, it made me feel good and made me realize I have found my true love. It's about 10 minutes until mom and I have to leave for the airport. Morgan and Hannah are really sad that we are leaving. When Mary told them last night that we were going back to Glen Oak the girls got so upset. I slept in their room last night and watched Disney movies. I'm really going to miss my nieces. After a long, sad goodbye, Carlos and Charlie took us to the airport. After another brief goodbye mom and I boarded the plane and headed back to Glen Oak. We boarded the plane about 9:00 in Buffalo and were back in Glen Oak around 5:30. Daddy was in the terminal waiting on us to get off. I was so glad to see him, I missed him so much. As much as I missed Buffalo already, I was glad to be home. When we got home the twins and Martin were in the backyard grilling for us. I ran over to Martin and he picked me up off the ground and gave me a huge kiss. Man I didn't realize how much I missed his kisses.

"Well hello to you too!" I said.

"I missed you so much baby!"

"I missed you too, Martin."

"Hey Ruthie come inside I have a surprise for you." He said.

"Alright" and I followed him.

He took my hand and we walked inside to the kitchen. He gave me a kiss and then he handed me an envelope.

"Don't open it quite yet. Well after one of my games last season there was a concert, Brad Paisley. Anyways we all met him after the show. He gave us tickets to the last show of his tour in Glen Oak. So here are two tickets, you wouldn't interested in going with me Monday night would you?"

"Absolutely Martin! I would love too"

I couldn't believe Martin had tickets to see Brad Paisley! I loved him.

**Martin:**

Step one accomplished. Ruthie said she'd go with me. I was so excited. This was it. I was going to proposed to the love of my life. Shit! I've never been so nervous in my life! After we ate dinner and Ruthie spent time with her family we went back to my house. We laid together on the couch and watched Marie Antoinette. I missed being able to cuddle with her. After the movie Ruthie looked up at me with her big beautiful brown eyes.

"Let's go to your room, we have some catching up to do." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me up off the couch. We stood in front of the couch for a second kissing, and then we walked to my bedroom. We stood in front of my bed kissing for a minute. Ruthie pulled off her shirt exposing her full blue lace bra and pushed me on the bed. We made out for a little while on the bed and then Ruthie started unbuttoning my shirt. After every button she unbuttoned she kissed my chest. The only thing I could do was watch her. When my shirt was completely off she moved back up to my lips and made out some more. I kissed her neck and then we stared each other deeply in the eyes. She stood up and began to unbutton her pants I wanted to say something, but I couldn't nothing would come out. Was Ruthie Camden actually going to sleep with me? I couldn't do it. As much as I wanted to make love with the love of my life, I wanted to wait until our wedding night.

"Ruthie, baby, wait. I can't" I said.

"What? Why not?"

"Baby as much as I want to, I want us to wait until our wedding night. I hope you understand."

"Of course I do." A little disappointed she buttoned her pants back up and then said, "Well then where were we?" She climbed back on the bed and we continued to make out.

"I love you Ruthie."

"I love you too"

It was now Sunday. Ruthie and I got ready for church and then headed across the street to her parents house for breakfast. Hopefully tomorrow night Ruthie Camden would be my fiancée! I couldn't believe it. After church we went back to the Camden's house for Sunday lunch. After lunch Ruthie wanted to go shopping in the Promenade for a new outfit to wear to the concert tomorrow night. We shopped for a couple of hours and then Ruthie found this cute jeans mini skirt and a stripped halter top. She looked so hot. After shopping I dropped Ruthie off at her house and went back to my house to finish the final preparations for the proposal. It was now Monday, the day of the concert. I felt sick, like I was going to pass out. I had never been so nervous in my life. I woke up early and headed over the civic center where Brad Paisley was performing tonight. I had to make sure everything was ready for tonight. After I left the civic center I went over to the Camden's house to pick up Ruthie for lunch. We went to get some burgers and then I dropped her off.

"Thanks for such great day Martin" she said

"No problem sweetie. So I'll pick you up around 6 so we can head over to the civic center?"

"Sounds good"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I gave her a kiss and watched her get out of my car and walk into her house.

I went back to my house and laid down for a little while I had 2 hours before I had to start getting ready for tonight so I took a nap. I woke up about 4:00 and got into the shower. After my shower, I got dressed. I wore a long sleeved baby blue and white shirt with khaki pants. I grabbed Ruthie's ring and started rehearsing for the hundredth time what I was going to say. About 5:30 I took a deep breath, grabbed my keys off the table and headed toward Ruthie's house. I was nervous as hell. I didn't know why. I knew I loved Ruthie and she loved me. She was going to say yes, I knew it. I got into my car and drove over to her house. I got out and walked up to the front door, and knocked. Eric opened the door, he smiled, he knew what was going to happen, I told him. He was the only one that knew though. I even asked him not to tell Annie.

"You ready man?

"I hope so. I feel like I'm going to puke!"

He laughed "You don't have anything to worry about. Ruthie loves you. Now ya'll go out and have fun."

"Thanks Eric."

"Ruthie's upstairs in her room, why don't you go up there and hurry her up."

"Ok."

I walked up stairs running into Sam and David in the process.

"Hey guys how's it going?"

"Pretty good man. Dad is getting ready to go to the promenade for some burgers with Ashley and Mallory." Sam said.

(Ashley and Mallory are Sam and David's girlfriends by the way.)

"Well ya'll have fun."

"Thanks Martin. See yah!"

Finally I got Ruthie's room. I stood in her doorway watching her put on her make up. She already had her cute outfit on that we bought yesterday. Her hair was just how I like it and I could smell my favorite perfume on her. She looked like an angel.

"What's a pretty girl like you putting on make up for? You're beautiful with out it. Are you trying to impress Brad?"

"Haha Martin. No just you. Although how awesome would it be to date Brad Paisley…yah know that is something to think about." She said smiling.

I gave her a sad pouty face.

"You know I'm kidding Martin, I'm all yours. I love you! Now come here."

I walked towards her, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in a long passionate kiss.

"Plus I couldn't go too long with that wonderful kiss of yours." She said.

I smiled. "So are we ready to go?" I said

"Yeah I'm done. Let me grab my coat and then we can leave."

"Wait Ruthie. There is something I forgot to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Well as long as you don't go leaving me for Brad, along with those concert tickets, I have backstage passes for after the concert."

"Oh my God!!!! I get to meet Brad Paisley!! Martin Brewer I love you!!" she said and then gave me a kiss. "You are the best!"

"Thank you baby. Well we better get going."

"Yeah. Let's go."

Ruthie grabbed her coat and her cell phone and we walked downstairs. She said bye to her parents and told them not to wait up. She was probably going to spend the night at my house again. After we left the kitchen we walked to my car. I put my Brad Paisley CD in that I just bought today and then headed off the Civic Center. The first song on the CD was "To the World". I looked at her and smiled while trying to sing the chorus. I'm not a very good singer.

"To the world  
You may be just another girl  
But to me  
Baby, you are the world"

She smiled and laughed at me. We sang songs all the way to civic center. We got there and actually parked pretty easily. We had to walk a little ways to get to the door but it wasn't too bad. We got a couple of drinks and then walked to our seats. I made sure I got us end seats because I knew we were going have to get up and down during the concert. After about 20 minutes of waiting, the show began. Brad came on stage and his first song was "Celebrity" followed by "Mud on the Tires". Next there was "Little Moments and Whiskey Lullaby". After Whiskey Lullaby I told Ruthie I had to leave and go to the bathroom.

"Hey baby, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Ok don't take too long."

I smiled. "I won't"

I really wasn't going to the bathroom. I went backstage to get ready for the proposal. One more song and then it was my time to propose. Next Brad performed "Alcohol". Here it is. It's time. I hope Brad remembered everything we talked about saying. His set manager started it off right. He brought out a bouquet of roses.

"I'm in the middle of a concert man!" Brad said "I don't have time to be giving out roses."

The crowded laughed.

"Well wait." Brad said "There's a card. This is for Ruthie Camden. Is there a Ruthie Camden out there? Ruthie Camden come on stage."

It took a few minutes for Ruthie to come on stage. Once she finally got on stage Brad gave her a hug.  
"Nice to meet you Ruthie Camden."

"Same to you"

"Well Ruthie Camden, obviously these are for you."

"Yeah thanks." Ruthie read the card and saw the roses were from me.

"Well there is one more surprise for you. There is someone who wants to say something to you."

I walked up behind Ruthie from the other side of the stage so she didn't see me. She turned around and screamed.

"MARTIN!!" She began to cry.

I took a deep breath. I nodded my head at Brad and he began to instrumentally play "She's Everything". I took Ruthie's hands and smiled.

"Ruthie Camden. I love you so much." I got down on one knee. "Ruthie Camden, Will you marry me?"

**Ruthie:**

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Martin is proposing to me in front of hundreds of people on stage at a Brad Paisley concert! Everyone in the audience was silent as they waited for my answer. I couldn't believe it. Tears started running down my face.

"Yes Martin! Yes!" He stood up and pulled me into a kiss. The audience cheered. We danced on stage as Brad Paisley sang "She Everything"

"She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving

_Chorus_  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing

_Repeat chorus_

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me"

Through the whole song Martin kept whispering "You're Everything to me". After the song Martin thanked Brad again. Brad gave me a hug and told me Congratulations. We went back to our seats. This was the happiest day of my life.

**Martin:**

This was the happiest day of my life. Ruthie Camden is now my fiancée. We are getting married. Before we went back to our seats I pulled Ruthie aside.

"Ruthie, I want you to know how special you are to me. I went shopping for days trying to find you the perfect ring. There wasn't one in a store I thought meant enough. The ring you are wearing is my mother's engagement ring. My dad gave it to me a few years ago and said 'give this ring to the woman you love. Your mother would want you to pass this on.' I couldn't think of anyone else who I wanted to wear my mother's ring Ruthie Camden. I love you so much"

I wiped a tear away from her eye as she said "Martin I love you too."

**This is the end of the story. There will be a sequel eventually. The sequel will be about there wedding. I have enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the support and reviews guys! You're the best!**


End file.
